


Giving, Receiving

by neon



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon/pseuds/neon
Summary: "The choice is yours, Cloud.""What? But you’re the one that’s… watching."Andrea smirked next to Cloud’s ear, and pushed him forward one solid step toward the stage and the line of waiting Honeyboys.
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife, Andrea Rhodea/Original Character(s), Cloud Strife/Andrea Rhodea/Original Character(s), Cloud Strife/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Giving, Receiving

**Author's Note:**

> It's not a threesome, it's a beesome. :)

"The choice is yours, Cloud."

"What? But you’re the one that’s… watching."

Andrea smirked next to Cloud’s ear, and pushed him forward one solid step toward the stage and the line of waiting Honeyboys.

The lofty space was not lit by the bulbs spelling the Inn’s name, but by the honeycomb boxes on the back wall, the lamps on the tables, and one overhead spotlight to brighten the boys in their outfits. Their long tailcoats brushed the floor behind their black-clad legs, their pristine white shirts clung inside their black and gold buttoned waistcoats. Present were only Andrea’s best, willing, and most-trusted Honeyboys, for Cloud.

Andrea leaned with the small of his back on the edge of a table directly before the stage, surveying Cloud more than the boys. He spun his hand, when Cloud sent a glower over his shoulder after the nudge. Cloud, dutifully, turned forward. And then, in an endearing gesture, he nodded at the row.

"Uh… hi," he uttered.

There were giggles, and waggling fingers, and gleeful greetings echoed back. Andrea gladly imagined the pink he couldn’t see rising on Cloud’s face.

When Cloud straightened, Andrea noticed the scant moment he lingered downstage left. Andrea’s attention turned from Cloud to take in the boy on the end, who had smiled fondly at Cloud’s awkward show of manners, and not laughed.

A Honeyboy who’d been with Andrea for years, a senior member of the dance crew, and one of the Inn's best performers off the stage, as well. He had a sweet, patient disposition, naturally taking on a role as a caretaker of sorts, a counterbalance to the more excitable members who’d grown up not in Sector 5 proper, like him, but on Wall Market’s fast-paced streets. He had shorn curly hair that was a darker brown than his skin, and a long beautiful jaw, and hooded dark eyes. He stood roughly the same height as Cloud, if a little wider in the torso and shoulders. His hands were clasped behind his back. Not shyly hidden in the slightest, no. Politely containing his optimism.

Andrea tapped his lip, returning his gaze to Cloud. His shoulders had set resolutely. He’d seemed to come to a decision.

"The, uh, guy on the end."

"Lucky number seven," Andrea addressed. He’d thought so.

The boy’s eyes rounded cutely, before relaxing as his smile reached them. The others clapped their congratulations.

Cloud turned toward Andrea, the subtle glance from the corner of his eye imploring. Andrea straightened and clapped his own hands once.

"Behave now," he admonished lightly, as some of the six ushering themselves off stage took lunges at the seventh on their way by, to tickle and tease him. Obviously used to their playfulness, he remained poised and batted their hands away with an unfaltering smile. He aimed a more sheepish one at Cloud, for their behavior.

Alone, he stepped closer to the edge of the stage and Cloud. Removing his top hat, to clasp it in front of himself, he smiled wide again. A truly charming smile.

"Say hello to Cloud," Andrea told him.

"Hello, Cloud." His voice carried a lovely lilt, and was full of ease, while his eyes were full of delight. "I’m so looking forward to getting to know you."

Cloud replied, "I, uh. I didn’t catch your name."

"Glen," the Honeyboy said, clear and warm.

 _Glen_ , Cloud repeated. An uncommon name, Andrea agreed, but a beautiful one, for a landscape long gone, or found very far from Midgar’s blight.

"Go get ready now, Glen," Andrea instructed. A marvelous introduction, Andrea silently praised. "We’ll be along shortly."

He nodded, look darting briefly to Andrea over Cloud’s shoulder. A look Andrea recognized, like he'd seen in the eyes of the crowd after Cloud’s past performance. A look that showed brimming praise, and desire, for the boy. Andrea understood entirely.

Glen gave Cloud one last, lingering glimpse. When he was gone, Cloud walked back to Andrea’s place by the table. His huff was _nearly_ silent.

"Nervous?" Andrea asked.

He beckoned Cloud and his glare closer with an upheld palm that, eventually, Cloud covered with his.

Andrea tugged him gently in. He pressed their joined hands between their chests, and smoothed his other down the fabric under Cloud’s weapon harness, following the line of Cloud’s elegant spine. "Stage fright is perfectly normal, Cloud," he said, his smile close to Cloud’s ear.

"Thought you said, 'Don’t ever be afraid'," Cloud quipped flatly. He grabbed Andrea’s hand on his back to lift it off. Andrea shook his head, even though he’d succeeded in baiting Cloud away from his apprehensions, for the time being.

"Glen’s a darling. You’ll see." Andrea let Cloud take a step back, and rose himself from his lean beside the table.

He led the way to a side door that opened on a flight of stairs, and then down a hallway lined with several doors. Andrea slid in an ornate key, unlocking theirs, and allowed Cloud to step through first.

Andrea refrained from bumping into his shoulder when Cloud skid to a halt. Against the end of the bed’s frame, Glen reclined. Comfortable, and nude.

"Cloud," Andrea encouraged. His whispered name was full of fond humor. Cloud shook himself, and stepped quickly in for Andrea to latch the door. He spoke close, holding Cloud’s shoulder. "Quite a beautiful boy, isn’t Glen?"

Cloud thickly swallowed. "I…"

Andrea released Cloud before he could finish the thought, and offered, "Shall we get you in a similar state? Glen, a hand would be appreciated."

"Of course, Andi."

Glen gracefully stepped to, and with Andrea steady at his back, there was nowhere for Cloud to move. He rocked on his feet, almost forgetting that, before he found balance again.

Out of Cloud’s sight, down by his hip, Andrea carefully put out an upturned hand. An unnecessary signal to give, it turned out. Glen, clever, considerate boy, sensed the tension surrounding Cloud.

He looked ahead into Cloud’s eyes and asked, "May I?"

A heartbeat passed. Then Cloud gave his nod.

And when he did Andrea swiftly unhooked the back of Cloud’s harness, to Cloud’s surprise. He handed the leather straps over Cloud’s shoulders to Glen, who finished removing them.

They loosened his industrial-like gauntlets, and removed his heavy pauldron from his shoulder. Glen then dipped in to reach behind Cloud, unbending the guard that circled his narrow middle. Cloud’s hands hovered above Glen’s close, bare shoulders, but Glen straightened before they ever came to a decision about whether they could touch.

An idiosyncrasy Andrea had learned dwelt in Cloud. Normally confident in all physical things, he didn't really know how to give, or receive, touches of affection.

One - of many other, obvious reasons - Andrea was convinced this idea had been worth pursuing. He and Cloud had shared their affections with each other, numerous times in fact, but Andrea wanted Cloud to experience… well, _more_.

Cloud had said he didn’t get it. Andrea had replied, perhaps he would by the end.

Andrea traced the undersides of Cloud’s arms to guide them up after a sensitive twitch, while Glen eased Cloud’s shirt up from its hem. The piece of clothing passing over Cloud’s eyes was the first time Glen’s stare broke from Cloud’s, during their stripping of him.

Cloud shook his hair back into its swept disarray. Then he staggered again, when Glen dipped to his knees. Reaching for Cloud’s boots, next.

So Cloud could lift each foot, for Glen to slide his boots past each heel, Andrea lent Cloud his arms to balance on. Delicately, he nibbled on Cloud’s ear, clicking the silver stud with his teeth. It seemed to be a reminder Cloud needed that Andrea was still near. Boots off, and his feet touching the floor, Cloud sighed and sagged back when Andrea circled his arms from behind to unbuckle his belts, and then his pants.

Andrea slid his hands over Cloud’s firm chest, raising one higher to trace and angle Cloud’s jaw up and to the side. Cloud sensed the intent, and hesitated. Silly, shy boy.

Another part of the idiosyncrasy he possessed. There he was, stripped naked in front of a stranger, but too embarrassed to be kissed. Andrea simply held Cloud’s chin with a knuckle curled underneath. Waiting for the spark of courage to light his eyes.

Cloud craned and closed the distance. Andrea hummed into his open mouth, tripping his fingers back down Cloud’s neck and receiving the breath of a whine in return. "How cooperative you’re being," Andrea said, chuckling when Cloud mumbled beside his lips, _Yeah, sure. Whatever._

Tucking Cloud’s shoulder under his chin, he looked down, to see Glen watching them with his fingers light on the fronts of Cloud’s bared thighs. Cloud bent slightly, Andrea following the motion, to lower his hands for Glen to grasp. Glen blinked his heavy eyes from his trance, and let Cloud hoist him up.

"May I kiss you, too?" he asked, as soon as he was standing again.

"Oh," Cloud said. "S-sure." Andrea murmured his pleased laugh against Cloud’s neck, and stepped back, Glen’s hands replacing his on Cloud’s body.

Although Cloud became stiff again, that reflex of his returning from being touched with such familiarity, until Andrea unlocked the knobs of his spine with his gliding fingertips, and encouraged softly with his words as well, "Relax, Cloud… _Mm…_ That’s it."

A lovely picture the two of them made. Glen’s dark fingers curled along the back of Cloud’s pale neck, his other hand fitting sensually above Cloud’s hip to bend him. His eye was glinting past Cloud’s cheek at Andrea, before drawing closed in kissing Cloud.

What wonderfully soft, wet noises their lips made on each other.

Andrea picked up the neat pile Glen had made of Cloud’s shed clothing and set it on the floor next to the end of a low-backed, embroidered chaise. Andrea placed his palm on the wooden trim, watching the two a moment longer, before he suggested, "I’m sure Glen would love to be touched by you, Cloud."

"Please," Glen agreed.

Andrea could see Cloud’s back expand with his inhale, and pink color the back of his neck. His hands reached for Glen’s hips. Simply holding. Before his fingers dug in a little deeper, and he pulled Glen forward to meet him. Glen gasped, and caused Cloud to, when he rolled his stomach and chest to join his hips in pressing flush along the length of Cloud.

Andrea adjusted some of the accessory pillows and lowered onto the chaise, laying his arm across the back and reclining with crossed legs, enjoying the pressure placed by the front of his dress pants along his cock.

When Glen opened his eyes and sought Andrea’s, Andrea raised a satisfied brow, and dipped his head in the direction of the bed.

A wide, silk-covered bed with a bronze frame. The bronze headboard covered most of the wall behind it, and had impressed on its surface an intricate tableau of large-petaled blossoms and small, detailed bees. The room was full of rich woods, and cloths, and metals. It was one of the Inn’s more extravagant settings reserved for VIP guests. If Cloud didn’t fall into that category, then Andrea was a fool.

Glen managed to separate himself, and led Cloud by the hand, urging Cloud to climb over him when he settled back on the covers. Cloud set a knee and one spread hand on the bed, but paused, to glance Andrea’s way.

"Can you…?"

"I was starting to think you’d forgotten all about me," Andrea said, thinking no such thing.

Glen laughed lightly, indulging, _As if, Andi_. A subtle roll of the eyes was what Andrea received from Cloud. An expression that told him Cloud was a tad more relaxed then. Andrea also received a version of a compliment, a backhanded one, when Cloud muttered, "Like anyone could forget when you’re in the damn room."

Glen raised an eyebrow and grinned in playful astonishment across the room. His Honeybees wouldn’t be used to hearing Andrea spoken to in such a manner. Andrea shrugged. All part of Cloud's charm, really.

He placed a palm flat on his chest, at last answering Cloud’s question as he raked his eyes along their forms. Another fine picture, Cloud hovering above Glen, Glen lying beneath him. "I can see _everything_ just fine, dear boy."

"Alright."

His focus shifted back to Glen, though the pink that had returned to his skin told Andrea, he was very much aware every move was also made for Andrea’s sake. He adjusted, to hold the sides of Glen’s face so he could dip in to press mouths again. Andrea rubbed his own lower lip, watching them.

For his part, Glen felt with his hands the bulges on the backs of Cloud’s arms, the ripples against his ribs, the curves down his taut abdomen. Glen was attractively toned, a professional dancer after all, but Andrea couldn’t help comparing even that fine musculature against Cloud’s. Cloud’s was so sharply defined, gained from pushing himself to his limit in multiple battles, multiple times a day. His body, even in repose, spoke of such breathtaking strength.

Glen seemed to be of the same mind when he sighed unconsciously, _Wow_ , and complimented aloud, "You feel incredible," to Cloud’s pride and ensuing embarrassment.

"Andi, it’s not even fair."

"I know what you mean, my dear."

Cloud glanced between the two of them. "Hey."

The smile Glen gave was a soft apology, as was his hand touching a hanging tuft of Cloud’s blond hair. He seemed to have another idea for how to apologize, when he raised his legs to wrap around Cloud’s middle and pulled Cloud further in, to rub against. The grunt escaped Cloud’s parted mouth before he could smother it. Glen’s eyes tracked the reaction, his mouth falling open with Cloud’s, in a lovely display of empathy.

"Touch his neck, Glen." Andrea’s voice carried over to them on the bed.

He watched Cloud’s eyes flutter shut when Glen took the instruction and licked a long, slow stripe under Cloud’s jaw. Andrea wondered, not for the first time, if Cloud’s sensitive skin there was the reason he wore such a high-collared shirt.

The strain across his lap was getting to be a bit much, when Cloud made another hushed noise. Andrea uncrossed his legs and spread his feet on the floor. Unzipped himself and reached past the slit of his pants, to pull out his length with a content sigh.

"He really loves it… _Oh_ ," said Glen, after lapping the dip of Cloud’s clavicle, and then catching the movement of Andrea’s hand. He nuzzled the spot he’d just kissed on Cloud’s skin.

"Cloud. Look."

Cloud batted his eyes back open, and raised his head to look where Glen wanted him to, at Andrea.

The twin aroused looks, Glen’s hooded, Cloud’s wider, made Andrea grow in his hand. He thumbed the bead of precome that formed so it dripped free, and glided the slick down with his grip. He knew how to put on a show, and he put on a slow, burning one.

Andrea smirked when Cloud swung his face away and buried it by Glen’s neck with a stifled groan. Glen grabbed his back, smile breaking open at the sudden reaction. He mouthed at Andrea, _Cute!_ earning a chuckle from him.

Glen’s hand rubbed up to card through the back of Cloud’s hair, while he kept cheerful eye contact with Andrea. He whispered loud enough for both to hear. "Would you like to watch Andrea while you’re fucking me? I won’t mind."

Bravo, Glen. Cloud’s face was _brilliantly_ pink when he raised it again.

"I… Is that what you want?"

Obviously not what Glen had been expecting for a reply. He recovered from his surprise quickly enough, reaching out to touch Cloud above him.

" _God_ , Andi didn’t say anything about how sweet you are."

Cloud’s brow tugged down. "…I don’t see what’s so sweet."

Glen just smiled, spreading his arm out to reach under the pillows, sliding out the items he’d put there earlier as part of his preparations.

Cloud carefully sat up, turning over the bottle of lube in his hands before rolling it more purposefully between flat palms, in order to warm it. Something he’d seen Andrea do for him before.

He squeezed it in his fist, that he dropped suddenly on the bed when Glen sheathed him snugly in a condom. Andrea held his breath along with Cloud, exhaling less shakily than him when Glen was done. Glen plucked at Cloud’s curled fingers, reminding him he’d be unable to break that strong grip without Cloud letting him. Glen took the bottle of lube, to pop open and turn over and generously pour its contents on his fingers.

He reached under himself. About to suggest Glen go slower, Andrea stopped, when he glanced a little higher and noticed Cloud’s flushed expression at Glen’s efficiency. Still so innocent, in some ways.

Glen hung from the back of Cloud’s neck, kissing him tenderly there one more time. "I’m ready for you now, Cloud."

Cloud mutely nodded, voice smothered by the color staining his throat.

When Glen laid back to the bed, Cloud followed, still hooked in his arms. Cloud’s stare flickered back and forth from Glen’s parted thighs to his face, careful as he pressed inward.

Andrea squeezed himself harder. Glen moaned, from being filled by Cloud. Cloud, all of a sudden, froze.

"That hurt?" There was an urgency to Cloud’s tone that Glen quickly placated with a shake of his head, and a soft laugh.

"No, no. That was a _good_ noise."

Cloud’s blush rose higher on his neck. "O-oh."

Glen’s smile was grateful, his eyes a little marveling, Andrea could see. "You can go ahead and move," he assured Cloud.

Another moment passed before Cloud took him at his word. Soon he gave an experimental thrust. He was rewarded by another of Glen’s high gasps.

Andrea watched Cloud breathe, adjust and brace himself. He ran the edge of a nail across his lips, and spoke past his hand idly tracing.

"Eyes up here, remember, Cloud."

Cloud grew still. Andrea wondered if _that_ was what was going to be too much for him in this arrangement.

But, no. By small degrees, he shifted his gaze up past Andrea’s ankle, his canted knee, his fisted hand. Finally unsnagging from Andrea’s shirt to reach all the way to his eyes. Andrea watched as he struggled to hold stares, his chin tucking gradually when he wouldn’t allow his eyes to drop. His teeth bared briefly from the effort, a silent, almost non-existent grimace, before he flattened his mouth back closed. Andrea’s own mouth parted roundly, from being subjected to such heady focus.

" _Wonderful_ , Cloud." Cloud’s mouth squirmed again, but his eyes stayed right where they were meant to. The struggle for Andrea would have been to force himself to look away. He shifted down inside the chaise, humming low.

"Go ahead and move," he echoed.

Keeping his eyes intensely trained on Andrea, Cloud rocked.

Glen had been graciously still while the situation played out between them, but he pressed his head against the bed and shifted on top of it with Cloud, at last moaning from beneath him, "Yes…" His hand curled and uncurled on Cloud’s chest, scratching lightly. He whined, again, and again, through his throat out past his grin.

Andrea breathed deeply, keeping in pace with Cloud. Surprisingly quick, already. His dark dress shirt had started to cling to his skin. The air was warming from their activities, and his skin was burning from the inside out. Pleasant, but stifling. He unbuttoned the top of his shirt one-handed, without breaking his stare.

"How does he feel, Cloud?"

Cloud’s lids fluttered rapidly without closing all the way. Still holding Andrea’s gaze. He exhaled, " _Good._ "

Andrea said, "Is that all?" He felt a little wicked as he sought with his voice a lower, reverberating register to go on, "Sinking into the heat inside him must feel more than good… How about that wonderful stretch you're feeling all around you? Every pleasurable twitch... every unguarded noise... all being caused by _y_ -"

"Ah - _shit_ ," Cloud finally uttered, caving on his arms so his head bent low beside Glen’s. Cloud squeezed his eyes shut, thrusting, thrusting. Andrea rubbed himself harder. He loved to see Cloud finally forget his inhibitions, lose himself to sensation.

"Andrea…" he breathed.

"Yes, Cloud?" Andrea let his gaze wander to take in the pair of boys, seeing in full their naked glistening bodies, listening to their skin clap, hearing their paired pants and gasps. Cloud never answered.

Clever, considerate Glen though stretched a hand out toward Andrea. Managing to catch his breath between the moans he said, "We don’t want you to just watch… Come and join us, Andi."

"Oh? You two aren’t having enough fun on your own?" Glen whined, _Andi…_ "What does Cloud say?"

Cloud glimpsed through a cracked open eye, his mouth slack, his brow pinched and pleading. "Cloud says _hurry up_."

Andrea jerked inside his hand. His hips almost rose off the chaise from the brunt of it.

In an extreme show of restraint, instead he hummed and said, "Maybe Glen would be so kind as to get you ready for me…"

To draw his look back down, Glen placed his hand on Cloud’s jaw. Andrea watched Cloud’s skin flush and saw the tiny nod he gave. With his permission, Glen reached for the bottle of lube again.

Suspended by delight, Andrea watched Glen smooth his shining fingers down Cloud’s back. Andrea witnessed the twitch that crossed Cloud’s face, and heard the quiet whine that sounded like relief.

Cloud struggled a moment to find balance, not knowing which way he wanted to surge more. It didn’t take long for him though to find his equilibrium and manage to sway both ways, between Glen’s legs, and the fingers at his backside.

The bed dipped under its third occupant. Andrea crossed the room and knelt on the edge behind Cloud.

"Stunning," Andrea breathed, squeezing one of the ankles Glen brushed against his thigh, sucking a red mark onto Cloud’s neck, and reaching under Cloud between his legs to caress his balls.

" _F - uck!_ " Cloud bucked, forward and backward, probing Glen, shoving Andrea almost off the bed. Glen’s elated smile came back after the fleeting shape it formed around his loudest gasp. Andrea readjusted to hold those restless hips tight against his clothed thighs, almost unable to, having to truly wait for Cloud to restrain himself first.

"Easy," he murmured. Cloud tried. One hand of his whipped to grip Andrea by the wrist under the roll of his sleeve’s cuff. Andrea marked the slight tremor running through Cloud’s powerful arm, and through his strong thighs pressed along Andrea’s. Nothing to do with fatigue. "Holding up, are you?"

"Just fine," Cloud grit out, stubborn.

Relenting, supposedly, Glen slipped his fingers loose. Only to make Cloud grunt and gasp an instant later when he squeezed at firm muscle.

The crease of him was red from Glen’s prep. Already slick for Andrea to glide against. The curve of his erection he kept in touch with Cloud’s skin, as he rolled himself back and forth. He released a groan with Cloud.

"Glen," Cloud panted, "There another-?" Glen nodded, tipping his head, and Cloud released Andrea’s wrist to sweep under the pillows. He passed the condom to Andrea over his shoulder. He jerked at the sound of it being snapped on, repeating himself from earlier, but softer. _Fuck._

First though Andrea curled past Cloud, removing Glen’s hands from Cloud to press them back against the bed.

"Glen," he said simply, and that was all he needed to for the Honeyboy to rise to meet Andrea’s lips beside Cloud’s face, which angled toward the two as they kissed.

When they parted, Andrea said with feeling, "You’ve taken splendid care of our dear Cloud."

"Of course, Andi." He pressed his head back on the wrinkled silk sheets, curling his hands still held down by Andrea’s, staring at Andrea with a wanting look. "Are you going to take care of us?"

"Yes… _yes_ , I most certainly am."

His hands he lifted back to cup Cloud’s slim hips. His mouth he pressed to kiss Cloud’s shoulder.

He inhaled deeply, then slid his long-aching length into Cloud. Surrounded by rippling heat, exquisite muscle, Andrea groaned long and low. Truly _good_ , to use Cloud’s succinct word.

Cloud’s head dropped between his shoulders. His back expanded with his hard, panting breaths. Andrea gave pause to adjust. He nosed the short hairs at Cloud’s nape and guessed what Cloud’s struggle to settle was.

"Almost too much to know what to do with, isn’t it?" That idiosyncrasy of his, rearing its head. To experience twice the physical affection, when normally used to so little, could hardly be the easiest sensation to contain.

"Need us to slow down, sweetie?" Glen offered, quiet, catching on. He smoothed down the top of Cloud’s hair.

Faintly, Cloud shook his head. Andrea kissed the back of his neck. "Let me know once you’re ready."

"'m fine," he grunted. "I’m good."

"If you’re certain… Glen?" _Good_ , Glen repeated, nodding.

Andrea grabbed Cloud by the hips, to control their combined thrust.

The boys under him, together, moaned.

" _Andrea_ -"

"Andi…!"

Andrea smirked. _Well._ Didn’t they know just what to say.

He grabbed Cloud's hips harder, to keep purchase on them under the thin glaze of sweat that covered his skin. Swiftly, Andrea resumed the tempo Cloud had created. A little ambitious, to think he could race alongside the stamina of someone like Cloud. But Andrea knew he could keep up for as long as would be needed.

Not too long. Cloud was well spent by that point, trying valiantly to maintain his focus while receiving pleasure from both sides. Mostly letting Andrea guide, until Glen shouted from one particular press.

" _Oh!_ "

Cloud adjusted them, and slowed down the motion for Andrea to get a feel. "There, Andrea."

" _Mm…_ Think I got it, honey."

If Glen’s encouraging noises were anything to go by, he’d say he definitely did.

"Close, Cloud?" Andrea whispered. Cloud grunted in answer. "Think you could give Glen your hand?"

Glen had grabbed his bobbing cock, stroking himself while he was fucked. Cloud nodded. "L-lemme, Glen."

" _God_ , yes, that would be _nice._ "

Cloud replaced his hand, allowing Glen to fully lie back and bask in the sensations rolling over him.

Cloud’s breath came harsher. Eventually his hand faltered, and he finally mumbled, _Shit_ , and twisted his fingers in the sheets instead.

"I - I’m-"

"Go ahead, Cloud," Andrea rumbled along Cloud's back, "Go ahead - Glen and I have you. Don’t we?"

Andrea's tongue laved Cloud's tender neck. Cloud’s cry was hoarse, quickly swallowed when Andrea twisted his face to the side to capture his lips. Watching, Glen whimpered, and whimpered again when Cloud swung his hips a few more times. The only one moving, gliding where he was strung between Andrea’s cock and Glen’s legs, chasing the strong remnants of his orgasm.

Andrea relinquished him. He slowly pulled out, so Cloud could pull out, too. He almost crumpled on top of Glen - but Andrea set palms securely on his chest until he could hold himself. Still panting, still in a blissful daze, he reached again for Glen to bring him his release.

A lovely, high whine accompanied the spill across his skin. The corners of his lips strained up throughout it. Constantly a smiler. "Isn’t that gorgeous…" Andrea asked Cloud, drawing his attention to it. _Mm_ , Cloud intoned, his quiet agreement.

Glen laughed a little, when he opened his eyes and saw the two of them admiring back. He pressed the heels of his hands over his eyes, sighing a happy sigh.

When he regained his senses he sat up, with Cloud helping him by holding onto his elbows. Andrea had discarded Cloud’s condom and removed his own after a delicate hiss.

Glancing toward Andrea, Glen sidled closer to Cloud and cupped his palm around Cloud’s ear. Cloud’s heavy stare dropped to Andrea’s still hard cock.

"Andrea." Cloud knocked his head toward where they were sitting.

"My turn to be taken care of by you two, is it?" He chuckled when Cloud only told him, _Hurry up_.

Andrea settled close in front of Cloud, draping his legs to Cloud's right since Glen angled out from Cloud’s left side. He sat behind, lovely, long chin settling on Cloud’s shoulder, hands roaming Cloud’s skin, waiting far more patiently. He pointed his nose up for Andrea to rub with his own. Then laughed softly, when Andrea turned at Cloud’s watchful gaze and swooped in more suddenly to claim Cloud’s mouth.

Cloud let him have his fun. But was, thankfully, far less of a tease. He wrapped Andrea’s cock in his hand, to Andrea’s absolute gratitude.

" _Mm…_ That’s perfect, Cloud..."

The persistent throbbing was finally coaxed loose by Cloud’s hand, tingling freely down his limbs, fingers, and toes. Andrea stretched back, throwing his head behind his shoulders and his moan up into the air when he came.

He sighed deeply when Cloud gave him one final squeeze, then released him. Then Andrea teetered forward, pushing his weight onto Cloud and Glen, and pushing them flat to lie sprawled among them.

Glen grunted, _Oof!_ Cloud objected, _Hey!_ Andrea shushed them both.

"Let’s just enjoy the moment, shall we?"

"'Kay," Glen agreed, settling in.

"…Fine," Cloud said.

After a moment, he adjusted. He gave his arm to Glen to use as a pillow, the bend of it alongside allowing him to trace the outside edge of Glen's. His other hand rested on Andrea lying across him, shifting beneath the back collar of his shirt to reach his bare shoulder, where he swept his thumb in slow time with his breathing.

 _Aha,_ sighed Andrea. Magnificent. Giving and receiving, just as he should.

**Author's Note:**

> @highfivestrife (nsfw)


End file.
